the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf (Sentient Nature)
text Society Legends Two Inner Wolves "It is my nature to be kind, gentle, and loving but know this: When it comes to matters of protecting my friends, my family, and my heart. Do not trifle with me for I am also the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know." Common lore goes that each wolf has a dark and light force in constant conflict with one another; such forces are embodied by a White and Black wolf in most illustrations. Lore regarding these two halves of a united spirit has gotten to the point of proposing that the two parts can be separated, but such legends typically end poorly for the wolf in question as his other half always hunts the wolf down seeking to reclaim it's bodily home; making this internal conflict fiercer leading to complete polar shifts in being. Greater Good and Evil This duality of spirit extends beyond one's inner spirit but is said to permeate the world with two opposing wolves in constant conflict; where in the two halves serve one of those two Great Wolves who battle for a wolf's united spirit which will serve them in this great conflict. While it's believed that neither power will destroy the other and that this eternal war maintains balance, just as the two wolves inside each wolf creates balance it's also believed that the sides can gain more dominion in the eternal war and that which side is most dominant impacts the world of the living just as it would the personality of a single wolf. These two sides are generally symbolized with the moon and it's phases. Praise in the form of great howling takes place during the full moon which indicates a prevalence of light and thus the forces of good. Accordingly mournful howls tend to increase during the new moon when Wolves are vigilantly on the watch for evil. Wolfsbane Wolfsbane is a legendary poison concocted specifically to target wolves though it can effect any being. The origin of the poison in legend tends to differ from region to region so it's actual origin is unknown. Some legends have it being concocted by a species being preyed upon by wolves, others that it was made by a serpent upon the request of an evil Alpha with a vendetta against a rival pack. So deadly is it's effect in legend that most Wolves don't utter mention of it among those not of their kind for fear of it being used. The recipe it's self is something they feel rather bound to destroy for the sake of their kind. Fermentation of Plants While one doesn't associate Wolves with fruit consumption Wolves do have an observed habit of enjoying rotting berries to the point of drunkenness. It's from this habit that a practice of fermenting berries for recreation developed with the result being a kind of sauce in it's most desired form. Commonly carrying the name 'Loon of a Wolf' or 'Wolf's Buzz'. It's usually something that only wolves open to trade with other species produce (as Wolves can't create baskets or pottery), and wolves tend to have rivals in Foxes regarding the production of such though Foxes tend to prefer grapes over berries to achieve the same effect.Category:Sentient Nature